sahabat
by aguma
Summary: Kalian tahu apa hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku? Jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri. Itulah hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku.


**Yo minna~ ^^/**

**Saya dating lagi nih XD**

**Pada bosen ga nih? Ga kan ya? :D**

**Author gaje yang satu ini bikin fic oneshot bertema persahabatan nih.**

**dan juga ini salah satu fic curhatan author yag gaje ini XD**

**Ya walau ga bagus-bagus banget, moga kalian mau membacanya**

**Happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Based on true story**

**Warning : ga jelas, typos bertebaran, drabbel**

**(don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Sahabat**

* * *

_**Kalian tahu apa hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku?**_

_**Jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri.**_

_**Itulah hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku.**_

.

.

.

Sakura pov

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan ini dimulai. Saat memasuki tingkat akhir dibangku SMP, aku masih ingat waktu itu pertengahan semester. Secara sepihak sekolah memindahku kekelas 3 A. Kelas dimana menurut rumor merupakan kelas bagi anak-anak yang jenius. Hari pertama kulalui tanpa hambatan karena aku hanya duduk saja dibangkuku. Tapi setelah lama menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka aku mulai berani bicara pada meraka. Ternyata mereka sama saja dengan anak-anak pada umumnya. Yang membedakan hanya otak mereka yang encer itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu dimulai, tapi dalam hitungan hari aku mulai akrab dengan anak laki-laki dikelas baruku itu. Berbekal hobbyku membaca komik aku dekat dengan mereka. Hari-hari semakin menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan. Itulah awal dimana aku bersahabat dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Singkat cerita kami dekat dan jadi sahabat. Entah siapa yang memulainya dulu, tanpa pengumuman dan deklarasi kami menjadi sahabat. Kami melewati satu tahun terakhir kami di SMP dengan banyak kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

.

.

.

Tahun pertama di SMA adalah hal yang paling menegangkan dimana aku kebingungan dan memulai adaptasi dari nol kembali. Masa awal SMA adalah masa dimana aku merasa gugup dan canggung tanpa alasan. Dan dikelas baruku aku mulai berkenalan dengan banyak teman baru. Mereka tak kalah menyenangkan seperti teman-teman lamaku. Aku mendengar kabar jika Sasuke tidak masuk SMA yang sama denganku. Perasaan sedih sempat hinggap dihatiku, tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena berita itu ternyata tidak benar. Sasuke satu SMA denganku, dan hal itu membuatku semakin bersemangat dan gembira. Memiliki kelas yang berbeda tidak membuatku dan Sasuke berpisah dan jadi orang asing. Karena setiap jam istirahat aku pasti datang kekelasnya dan berkumpul dengannya. Sangat jarang Sasuke yang datang kekelasku, alasannya karena tentu saja dia benci keramaian. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya. Dan ditahun pertamanya dia berhasil mendapatkan penggemar. Jika mengingatnya selalu membuatku tertawa. Aku memang mengakui ketampanan dan kejeniusannya, hanya saja untuk tertarik padanya? tidak mungkin terjadi. Itulah yang dulu kurasakan.

Memasuki 2 bulan pertama kami masih sering bertemu. Tentu saja aku yang pergi menuju kelas Sasuke. Seperti yang kujelaskan tadi, Sasuke mana mau datang kekelasku. Kami memulai banyak kegiatan di SMA. Dan entah itu kebetulan atau takdir, kami mengikuti club yang sama. Kami mengikuti club _design_ SMA saat itu. Hari-hariku berlangsung terus bersama Sasuke. Dan saat itu aku menganggapnya sangat menyenangkan.

Memasuki bulan kelima, teman sekelasku, Sabaku Gaara menyatakan cintanya padaku. Saat itu aku kaget dan tak bisa berkata-kata selain memintanya untuk memberiku waktu untuk berpikir. Sebenarnya aku dan Gaara tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Hanya saja sikapnya yang hampir mirip Sasukelah yang membuatku penasaran padanya. Dia terlalu pendiam dikelas dan awalnya aku hanya meledeknya saja. Tapi entah kenapa dia menjadi tak bisa lepas dariku. Mungkin ini memang salahku dari awal. Aku selalu meminta tolong padanya untuk mengantarku pulang jika saat itu kami pulang terlalu sore. Dan hari-hari berlanjut dengan Gaara yang selalu mengantarku pulang dan pergi. Saat itu aku tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari teman karena aku juga sering diantar pulang oleh Sasuke. Hanya saja ternyata Gaara salah mengartikan sikapku. Mungkin karena efek baru putus dengan pacarku semasa SMP aku akhirnya menerima Gaara menjadi pacarku, dan beritapun menyebar.

Sungguh tahun pertama yang sangat berat bagiku. Aku memiliki pacar yang perhatian, terlalu perhatian malah menurutku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyukainya, itulah yang sebenarnya. Jika boleh jujur, aku saat itu sedang menyukai kakak kelasku. Dia adalah senpai yang sejak pertama melihatnya aku langsung tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Kalian tahu anime bernama Bleach. Jika kalian tahu, pasti kalian juga kenal dengan character bernama Toshiro Hitsugaya. Itu adalah chara yang sangat kusukai. Dan hubungannya Hitsugaya dengan senpaiku adalah mereka sangat mirip. Bagamanapun kau melihatnya, dari manapun kau melihatnya, senpaiku itu sangat mirip dengan Hitsugaya. Aku sempat berpikir kalau Hitsugaya benar-benar ada dan hidup sebagai manusia, senpaiku itulah orangnya. Dari segi fisik, wajah, bahkan sikapnya 90% mirip. Mungkin hanya model rambut dan warna rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Setiap membicarakannya, aku akan memanggilnya dengan nama Hitsu. Bahkan sampai sekarang nama kontaknya diponselku adalah Hitsu. Bukankah kelakuanku sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi itulah yang terjadi hingga akhirnya aku berhasil dekat dengan senpaiku itu.

Aku sadar jika sesungguhnya Gaara menyadari bahwa aku sangat menyukai senpai itu. Karena hampir teman satu kelasku tahu tentang rasa sukaku pada senpai itu. Yang tidak kumengerti adalah kenapa Gaara tetap nekat memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Dan ketika aku bertanya padanya dia menjawabnya dengan santai tanpa beban.

"_Aku tahu kau suka padanya, tapi kau juga harus tahu kalau aku juga suka padamu. Seperti kau yang tak bisa menghentikan rasa sukamu padanya, begitu juga denganku. Aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk menyukaiku, sama halnya seperti aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk tidak menyukai senpai itu."_

Itulah kata-kata yang Gaara katakan padaku waktu itu. Dari sanalah aku belajar jadi dewasa dan memahami perasaan orang lain.

"_Kita tak punya hak untuk melarang orang untuk menyukai kita. Kita hanya punya hak untuk menolaknya."_

Itulah pelajaran yang aku dapat saat tahun pertamaku di SMA. Hingga sekarangpun prinsip itu masih aku pegang dengan bangga.

Gaara tak pernah merubah sikapnya sedikitpun padaku. Dia tetap perhatian dan sayang padaku, tapi hal itu justru membuatku semakin tidak bahagia. Aku merasa seperti memanfaatkannya dan mempermainkan perasaannya. Hingga akhirnya dibulan terakhir aku duduk dibangku pertama SMA aku resmi putus dengan Gaara secara baik-baik. Dia tak marah padaku, dia tak berteriak didepanku, bahkan dia tidak menyalahkanku. Dia hanya diam dan menerima penjelasanku yang tak mencintainya dan tak bisa melupakan senpaiku itu.

Hari-hari setelah aku putus dengan Gaara berjalan baik-baik saja. Kami tetap saling sapa disekolah dan bahkan kadang kami masih pulang bersama. Meski rasa canggung masih kurasakan jika bertemu dengannya. Kami tetap berhubungan baik bahkan hingga hari ini kami masih bertegur sapa seperti teman lama.

Tahun kedua di SMA sama menyenangkan dengan tahun pertama. Mungkin malah lebih menyenangkan dengan teman-teman baru. Dan yang paling menyenangkan dari semua itu adalah aku satu kelas dengan Sasuke. Saat itu aku sangat bahagia sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Dan hari itu aku baru tahu kalau Gaara adalah sahabat baik Sasuke karena kedua ayah mereka adalah sahabat. Aku sempat merasa tak enak pada Sasuke karena aku sudah melukai perasaan sahabat dekatnya itu. Namun Sasuke tak pernah mengungkit tentang hubunganku dengan Gaara selama kami satu kelas. Pada dua bulan pertama ditahun keduaku itu semua berjalan terlalu menyenangkan hingga aku tak pernah memikirkan senpai pujaanku itu lagi. Kami hanya berteman, itulah yang kuputuskan saat itu. Meski aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, kalau aku sangat menyukainya hingga tak terbendung lagi. Tapi apa daya jika senpai yang mirip Hitsugaya itu ternyata tidak tertarik padaku. Miris memang, tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk bersedih ketika ada Sasuke disampingku.

Tempat duduk Sasuke yang tepat berada dibelakangku membuatku setiap hari berinteraksi dengannya. Dan petaka muncul saat aku memasuki bulan keenam di tahun keduaku. Aku mulai merasa tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Mataku selalu mencari keberadaan Sasuke jika dia tak ada dibangkunya. Mataku tak mau menuruti perintah dari otakku yang memaksanya untuk diam. Bahkan ketika Sasuke mengantarku pulang menggunakan sepeda motornya, aku mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang memabukan. Setidaknya bagiku begitulah aromanya, sangat memabukan. Aku bahkan tak bisa mendefinisikannya dengan kata-kata. Saat itu aku tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri. Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Dan aku terus menyembunyikannya dari semua temanku.

Sayangnya sahabat dekatku yang lain menyadari gelagat anehku. Dialah Ino, Yamanaka Ino lebih lengkapnya. Dia selalu menjadi tempatku untuk curhat dan menuangkan kegelisahanku. Namun sayang, Sasuke yang memiliki otak jenius akhirnya menyadari keanehan dari sikapku. Dan dia mulai menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dariku. Sikapnya yang mulai menjauh membuatku semakin tidak tahan dan akhirnya dibulan ketujuh kami satu kelas aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Saat itu aku berpikir untuk mengatakannya agar beban dihatiku terangkat. Memang setelah itu beban itu hilang dan aku lega.

Keesokan harinya semua berubah begitu cepat. Sahabat yang begitu dekat denganku tiba-tiba menghilang. Sahabat yang selalu berbagi cerita denganku tak ada lagi. Dia yang selalu berbagi tawa denganku sudah pergi. Dia, sahabatku yang paling berharga. Dia, yang selalu membuat hariku berwarna. Uchiha Sasuke, dia masih duduk dibelakangku. Dia masih disana, tapi dia tak lagi mau melihatku. Dia tidak pernah menganggapku ada setelah hari itu aku mengatakan perasaanku. Harapanku untuk tetap menjadi sahabatnya dan kembali seperti dulu berubah menjadi neraka bagiku. Dia semakin jauh dan menghindariku, menganggapku tak ada. Hari itu aku menyesali semua hal yang kulakukan dan menjadi anak yang pendiam. Mengasingkan diri dari lingkungan. Menjadi sendirian dan memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan kesedihanku.

Setiap ada Sasuke maka aku akan menjauh dan begitupun sebaliknya. Teman-temanku tak ada yang menyadarinya karena kami sama-sama pemain drama yang professional. Berusaha sebaik mungkin memerankan tokoh yang kami perankan tanpa cela sedikitpun. Hanya Inolah yang menyadarinya dan dia selalu memberiku tatapan sedih setiap kali kami bertemu.

Satu tahun kulewati dengan terus memakai topeng yang Sasuke paksa untuk kugunakan. Kami berada dikelas yang sama tapi tak saling sapa. Kami saling berpapasan tapi kami tak saling melihat. Dia duduk dibelakangku dan aku dihadapannya, tapi kami tak saling kenal. Begitulah hari-hari yang kulewati selama tahun kedua dan tahun ketigaku di SMA. Manis, asam, asin, dan pahit semua menjadi satu, kurasakan dalam hari-hariku. Merasakan semuanya secara bersamaan membuatku tak bisa meraskan satu rasapun. Itu adalah hari-hari paling berat dan menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Kehilangan sahabat yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku hanya dalam sehari. Dan aku harus membayarnya selama satu tahun penuh penyesalan dan sandiwara.

Aku ingat hari-hari yang kulalui selama satu tahun itu terasa sangat hambar. Hanya ada warna hitam dan putih. Tawa yang keluar dari mulutku hanya suara sumbang yang menyedihkan. Senyum yang mengembang dibibirku seperti lengkungan garis yang tidak proposional. Aku juga masih ingat bagaimana dulu aku selalu pulang lebih sore dari teman-temanku. Sepulang sekolah aku selalu pergi menuju lab sekolah yang sangat sepi dan mendengarkan lagu 'anything but ordinary' milik Avril. Bahkan sekarang jika aku mendengarkan lagu itu, aku akan teringat masa-masa kelamku dulu. Satu tahun yang mencekam dan menyakitkan. Satu tahun yang berlangsung dari tahun kedua ku hingga tahun ketiga masa SMAku.

Kenapa aku mengatakan hanya satu tahun. Itu karena ditiga bulan terakhir masa SMAku, Sasuke kembali membuka hatinya untuk menerimaku kembali sebagai sahabatnya. Hal itu terjadi ketika Sasuke tengah asik mengobrol dengan teman SMP kami dulu. Membicarakan masa lalu yang menyenangkan. Dan tanpa sepengetahuanku, Ino yang juga dulu satu kelas denganku saat SMP menariku untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Kami tertawa mengingat masa-masa culun kami saat SMP dan tak sengaja Sasuke menyinggung kejadian dimana aku baru masuk dan mulai akrab dengan mereka. Saat itu Sasuke berbicara tanpa beban dan tersenyum tipis seolah itu adalah kenangan yang sangat berarti. Rasaanya aku ingin menangis saat itu juga jika saja Sasuke tidak menghentikan ceritanya tiba-tiba saat melihatku. Dia terlihat kebingungan dan ingin sekali meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku tersenyum penuh syukur padanya. senyum terbaik yang pernah aku lakukan. Senyum pertamaku pada Sasuke setelah satu tahun tak pernah kulakukan. Aku bergumam singkat yang hanya bisa Sasuke lihat.

"_Terimakasih."_

Dan setelah hari yang menurutku adalah sebuah keajaiban itu, aku dan Sasuke kembali akrab seperti dulu. Aku tak henti-hentinya bersyukur pada kami-sama. Hari itu aku belajar hal baru yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan.

"_Sahabat adalah orang yang paling dekat denganmu dan memiliki separuh peran drama yang kau mainkan. Mereka akan tetap jadi sahabatmu jika kau tak pernah berhenti percaya bahwa mereka masih sahabatmu. Tidak peduli itu satu hari, satu bulan, atau bahkan satu tahun yang kau lalui untuk menebus kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan padanya. Karena sahabat akan tetap jadi sahabat selamanya"_

Hari itu aku bersyukur karena kisahku tak berakhir menyedihakan seperti drama-drama di tv. Hidup itu memanglah drama yang dibuat kami-sama untuk kita mainkan. Tapi drama yang kita mainkan tidak akan seburuk sinetron yang banjir air mata karena kami-sama itu adil. Dimana ada airmata yang jatuh, Disana selalu terselip kebahagiaan berbentuk senyum tulus.

Sekarang semua itu hanya menjadi kenangan yang berharga yang membuatku menjadi lebih dewasa. Pengalaman yang selalu membekas diingatanku. Bersemayam di ruang hatiku dan selalu siap mengingatkanku. Sekarang aku dan Sasuke sudah melewati semua itu dan menjadi sahabat yang lebih dekat lagi. Dan aku sangat yakin kalau perasaan itu tidak akan muncul lagi dihatiku. Karena Sasuke lebih berharga menjadi sahabatku dari pada menjadi yang lain.

End of Sakura pov

Sakura menutup buku bersampul coklat dihadapannya lalu meletakkan alat tulis ditangannya.

"Oi! jidat!" seru Sasuke dari luar rumah Sakura.

Sakura melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela dikamarnya dan menatap Sasuke tak suka.

"Ayo berangkat! Teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu!" seru Sasuke dari atas motor birunya.

Disamping Sasuke sudah ada Naruto dengan motor orange kebanggaannya dan Hinata yang duduk dibelakang Naruto. Sedangkan didepan Sasuke ada Gaara dengan motor merahnya. Sakura tersenyum pada mereka lalu berteriak membalas ejekan Sasuke padanya.

"Urusai yo ayam!" balas Sakura.

Sakura mengambil tas ranselnya lalu berlari keluar rumah. Hari ini Sakura dan Sasuke akan pergi untuk berenang bersama teman-temannya. Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya dengan tidak sabar dan berpamitan pada ibunya.

"Ibu aku berangkat!" seru Sakura sambil terus berlari mendekati Sasuke dan yang lain.

"lambat!" gerutu Sasuke lalu memakai helmnya.

"Urusai!" balas Sakura lalu duduk dibelakang Sasuke dan merekapun berangkat.

_**Dengan menangis kau akan belajar bahagia**_

_**Dengan menangis kau akan belajar kesedihan**_

_**Tapi kau akan baik-baik saja jika belajar hal itu dengan benar**_

"_**Jalanilah hidupmu dengan caramu sendiri maka kau akan baik-baik saja"**_

_**Percaya pada apa yang kau lakukan**_

_**Dan jangan pernah menyerah**_

_**Untuk hidupmu**_

**END**

* * *

**Yo minna~**

**Saya hadir dengan oneshot yang ceritanya asli dari pengalaman author sendiri XD #PD bgt**

**Hanya sekedar ingin berbagi dengan kalian, semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan.**

**ok hitsu disini bukanlah tokoh dalam anime naruto. tapi itu deskripsi kakak kelas author yang sangat mirip dengan hitsu XD**

**semoga kalian tidak salah sangka XD**

**Kalau ditanya dimana sahabat author itu, dia sekarang gak dimana-mana sih XD**

**Dia ada didekat author kok XD**

**Kami sudah jadi lebih baik dari yang dulu dan bahkan semakin akrab dengan kegilaan kami XD**

**Kami masih sering ejek, berantem, saling palak, dan main bersama.**

**Bahkan kami punya julukan untuk masing-masing kaya sasusaku XD**

**Sahabat author itu orangnya jenius kaya Hiruma Youichi - eyeshield #itumah licik XD**

**Tingkah konyolnya kaya Luffy – one piece #itu sih gila namanya**

**Cerewet banget kaya Naruto #lebih parah malah XD**

**Dan ya walau ga rela ngomongnya, dia emang ganteng sih kaya Sasuke #cuman dikit banget! Sumpah! Miripnya cuman satu sendok teh doang XD**

**Dan sahabat author itu ngasih panggilan ke author tuh "baka mitai" #ngeselin bgt kan orangnya =.="**

**Dan author balas dia dengan sebutan "urusai" karena dia orangnya cerewet pake banget #cocok kan julukannya XD**

**Sekian curhatan author yang gaje ini **

**Jika berkenan (dan harus mau) tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review ya ^^**

**Arigatou minna ^^**


End file.
